Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Such devices often incorporate memory elements that can store data in a volatile or non-volatile manner. Volatile memory generally retains data only so long as power continues to be supplied to the device, whereas non-volatile memory continues to retain data in storage even in the application of operational power.
Memory elements can include a wide variety of different types of storage media, such as rotatable storage discs, semiconductor arrays of memory cells, etc. Storage discs are often accessed by transducers which operate to write and/or read back storage patterns to tracks along the discs. Such patterns can be magnetic, optical, magneto-optical, etc.
Due to the complexity of these and other types of electronic devices, it is often desirable to increase device reliability, particularly with regard to the efficiency of testing various electrical components during manufacture.